Because of their portability and wireless capability, notebook computers, laptop computers, as well as other devices, are commonly used in a variety of positions such as pool side or while the user is sitting or reclining on a couch or bed. This often requires the user to place the computer on his or her knees or lap which is inconvenient, uncomfortable because of heat dissipation, and does not provide the viewability of the screen or monitor as desired by the user. In addition, operation of peripheral devices such as input devices like a mouse may not be convenient.